Dear Katniss
by silentwolf111
Summary: A letter from Death to Katniss, in which he expresses his feelings about the complicated role he plays in her life.


**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **This is something that I wrote a long, _long_ time ago, for a prompt contest (that I won!). I recently found it just sitting on my computer, so I decided to publish it, since... well, why not, right?**

 **Of course, I don't own _The Hunger Games_ , as much as I would love to do so.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Peace out,**

 **~silentwolf111**

* * *

.oOo.

 _~ Dear Katniss ~_

.oOo.

* * *

Dear Katniss,

You know, I really don't like doing this.

Now, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against my job. But being forced, year after year, to collect the souls of many innocent children during the Games has taken a severe toll on me. They are not ready to be claimed yet; they're still so young, so innocent – so _afraid._ The touch of my cold fingers is a nightmare to them, for I am nothing but a presence they have all been taught to fear.

But you… now, you were different. You weren't afraid of me, not like all the others. You were so determined to save not only yourself but another that you were willing to take your own life. From that moment I had always had my eye on you, for that very action intrigued me greatly; it was a rather interesting change of pace to see that you had overcome your fear of me at the tender age of 16, and had instead come to embrace the powerful feeling that is love.

And then you became the Mockingjay, trying to crush the people who had snatched away the lives of all those innocent children, trying to get revenge for taking away something that can't be given back. Trying to save more pure souls from falling into my clutches.

I guess what I'm saying is that… I support you. As I said before, I really don't like doing this, for even I have feelings, though it's hard to believe. Each day that goes by puts a weight on me, my very essence feeling like it's being ripped into pieces from guilt and grief. And each little soul I claim makes my heart heavier and heavier as I imagine what those little souls would have become if it hadn't been for _them._ You see, Katniss Everdeen, whether you know it or not, I am on your side. For, against popular belief, even I don't have a heart as cold and cruel as _they_ do. Now, the souls of _them,_ those horrible people who are responsible for taking so many lives; _those_ souls, on the other hand, I can't wait to claim. I'll make them rot in the fiery depths of hell, teaching them the same lesson you yourself once learned: fire burns. Now it's their turn to realize it.

However, my little Mockingjay, our relationship does have a tragic side. I know that though you do not fear me, you most likely hate and despise me with all your heart. I understand. I have taken away much from you yourself, and even I hate myself for that. Your young ally in your first Hunger Games, your beloved stylist, and many of the citizens from your district… Your beautiful little sister…

All gone forever.

Because of _them._

…Because of _me._

Words cannot express my sorrow, my inward anger and guilt that I felt each time I hurt you. I know that you will most likely never forgive me, but instead try to forget and move on. You will try to forget, because that's all I am.

A mere presence, lurking in the shadows.

A ghost, feared by many.

And a monster, hated by all.

That is why I feel that what I ask of you is very great indeed. Yes, Katniss Everdeen, I have written this letter not only to explain myself, but to also ask of a few specific things. However, I assure you that it is something I feel you must hear. I hope you heed my words well.

Firstly, I ask of you not to fear. I am no monster like they say I am, and I have no intentions of harming you ever again.

Secondly, I ask of you not to grieve. Please do not weep, Miss Everdeen, for I can assure you that your loved ones are all safe in my arms. They are at peaceful rest in the land of light, and it would be a shame if you let your optimistic spirit be washed away by the pessimism that is usually associated with me.

Lastly, and most importantly, I ask of you to forgive. I would do anything to rid you of the pain you feel daily, but sadly I cannot. I ask you to not blame me, Katniss, for it is not I but Fate that has woven this tale of tragedy and woe, of loss and despair. I apologize sincerely for the swirl of emotions that cloud your head at this very moment, but know that I too have felt the same pain you are feeling, if not worse.

My intentions for these requests aren't selfish, you see. I merely ask that you not fear and do forgive, not just to feel inner peace myself, but for a much more important purpose. I wish that, when your time comes at last, you accept me as an equal as you let me carry you to a new and better life, a life without fear and pain. I wish that you will welcome me like a guardian and embrace me with open arms, peacefully and happily, as your soul drifts off into happiness for all eternity.

Till then, I will be waiting.

Yours sincerely,

Death


End file.
